


Coming Home

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MerDer fic with a happy ending after the "What's Left of Me" song fic I thought I need to post this right away lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Meredith was sitting in the doctor’s lounge reading a Neuro magazine that had Derek on the cover and smiled. She had been reading about his career since he left her after the hospital shooting. He needed to get away and he didn’t her to go with him so he left her in Seattle while he went back home to NYC. The last she had heard he was doing better but she kept on him by reading Neuro magazine she could find about him. She missed him but she had not gone back to her dark and twisty ways. She just got more into her job and not about relationships. She hadn’t been on a date in years all cause she knew that he had ruined her to other guys. But that hadn’t stopped Derek from seeing other girls. She was reading about him with other girls. The last one really hurt her cause it said he was marrying her. She always wondered why people left her and she had thought Derek would be different but she guessed wrong cause he too left her.

Derek didn’t know if he could get her back but he was determined to find a way to be in her life again. He knew he had messed up badly but just leaving her. He knew she had major abandonment issues and he went and did just that. He knew he now was no better then her father or even her mother. He walks into SGH and finds Richard standing at the nurses desk working on a file. Derek walks up to him and stops right next to him.

“Richard?” Derek asks in a nervous voice. He watched as Richard stopped what he was doing and then he slowly looked over at him. What Derek saw in his eyes scared him.

“What are you doing here Shepherd?” Richard asked him. 

Derek took a deep breath and then he started. “I made a huge mistake Richard when I left Meredith. I want her back if she will have me. I know I don’t deserve her but I am in love with her and I need to at least try and get her back.”

Richard just looked at him and then went back to his work. “You are right you don’t deserve her. You know I get that you were scared and hurting but so was she and now because of you she has shut herself off. All she does is work. She doesn’t go to Joe’s anymore or really anything. She is there for her family if they need her but other then that it is work.” Richard told Derek with an angry look on his face. “It isn’t up to me whether she takes you back or not but I am warning you now that if she does by some miracle take you back you had better not hurt her again cause friend or not friend I will kill you.”

Derek nods his head and then goes and looks for Meredith. He finds her in the attending locker room. When Meredith heard the door open and shut she turned to see who it was and when she saw that it was Derek she looked at him for a minute and then looked down at her hands in her lap. She didn’t know what to say to him and quite frankly she didn’t even think she knew how to breath at this moment.

Derek took a deep breath before he open his mouth. “Meredith?” Derek said in a quiet voice.

“What are you doing here Derek?” Mer asked him without looking up at him.

Derek sits down next to her on the bench. “I came back for you Meredith. I am hoping that you can forgive me for leaving you like I did and take me back.” Derek says as he looks at her with tears in his eyes.

Meredith looks at him and sees the tears in his eyes. “Why did you do it Der? Why did you leave me? You promised me you wouldn’t and then you did.” Meredith asks him with tears falling down her face.

“I don’t know Meredith. I guess I just thought you deserved better than me. I mean I got all those people killed.” Derek tells her.

“You didn’t shot them Derek. The guy did and I deserved you not for you to leave me.” Mer tells him finale getting all her pain out in the opening.

“I know Meredith and I promise you I will never leave you again unless you kick me out. I just need to know that I haven’t lost you completely. I know it will take you a while to trust me fully again but I need to know that I can still get you and your trust back. Please Mer tell me I haven’t lost you completely.” Derek said as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Meredith looks at him and then touches his face. “You have a lot to make up to me and it may take a while but you didn’t lose me completely Der.”

Derek smiles and then leans in and kisses her nice and sweetly. “I promise, Meredith, I will make it up to you and get your trust back.” Derek tells her.


End file.
